Chorując na Ciebie
by EKP
Summary: Z Lisą zawsze wszystko było dużo prostsze. Gdyby nie Canary Wharf pewnie byliby już szczęśliwym małżeństwem, a on byłby wolny od bólu, z którym nieodwracalnie połączony był Jack. Mimo wszystko nie potrafi jednak żałować zakochania się w Kapitanie. Jest w tym coś smutnego i niszczącego go, jednak Jack – miłość do niego – dają mu siłę każdego kolejnego dnia. Kanonicznie. Ianto/Jack.


**Chorując na Ciebie**

„ _Just gonna stand there and watch me burn. But that's all right because I like the way it hurts. Just gonna stand there and hear me cry. But that's all right because I love the way you lie"*_

— Musisz pozwolić Diane odejść. Tak jak ja pozwoliłem Lisie.

— Nie porównuj się do mnie! Jesteś tylko chłopcem od herbaty!

— Jestem kimś o wiele więcej. Jack mnie potrzebuje.

— W twoich snach, Ianto. W twoich smutnych, mokrych snach, kiedy on bzyka cię po godzinach...

Dopiero po powrocie Tosh i Jacka, Ianto ma czas, by zastanowić się nad tą wymianą zdań. I dopiero wtedy uświadamia sobie, że Owen ma rację. Wciąż jest dla nich wszystkich tylko chłopcem od herbaty. Nawet dla Jacka, mimo tego, co łączy ich od jakiegoś czasu. Co takiego jest właściwie między nimi?... Ciężko to zdefiniować, choć Ianto lubi myśleć, że jest to coś więcej niż seks bez zobowiązań. Nie do końca romans – nie jest na tyle naiwny – lecz coś ponad przyjaźń. Ma taką nadzieję, nawet jeśli każdy czyn Jacka świadczy, że jest inaczej.

Nikt nie dostrzega jego emocjonalnych rozterek, zresztą chłopak zawsze był świetny w ukrywaniu się za maską obojętności. Nauczył się tego na długo przed pracą w Torchwood, jeszcze przed poznaniem Lisy i wyprowadzką z domu. Nie miał słodkiego dzieciństwa i kluczem do wytrzymania tego wszystkiego była obojętność. I duża odporność na ból, lecz to już inna historia.

Doktor Harper dalej jest na niego wściekły i co kilka minut próbuje zamordować go spojrzeniem. Gwen, jak zawsze, próbuje ratować dzień swoją pogodą ducha, z kolei Jack kwituje wszystko pobłażliwym uśmiechem i, razem ze smutkiem w oczach, przepada w swoim gabinecie na długie godziny. Na kilka minut w gabinecie przepada również Tosh, jednak, kiedy wraca ma smutną minę. Mimo to zaczyna opowiadać, co wydarzyło się w roku 1940, niepodobnie do siebie ignorując fakt, iż słuchanie tej opowieści sprawia przyjemność tylko Gwen.

— Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam. To... To jak miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Byliśmy już w połowie drogi, kiedy Jack zawrócił i pocałował go. Mieli tylko kilka wspólnych sekund, nim szczelina się zamknęła. Ten widok łamał serce. W innych okolicznościach mogliby być świetną parą. — Kobieta wzdycha z zadumą, wciąż uśmiechając się leciutko.

Owen wygląda, jakby cierpiał na ciężką niestrawność po wysłuchaniu opowieści o ich nieszczęśliwie zakochanym szefie, więc po prostu przewraca oczami, prychając pod nosem. Gwen ma rozmarzoną minę i gdyby Ianto aktualnie nie czuł ogromnej potrzeby, by coś rozbić, pewnie rozbawiłaby go postawa obu kobiet – nieuleczalne romantyczki. Zupełnie jak Lisa. Zamiast jednak się uśmiechnąć i, tak jak jego koleżanka cieszyć się, że prawdziwa miłość jeszcze nie umarła, wychodzi z pomieszczenia. Słyszy jeszcze, że Owen zaczyna dyskusję o tym, kim w takim razie jest ich lider, jeśli nie Kapitanem Jackiem Harknessem, ale Ianto nie ma najmniejszej ochoty w niej uczestniczyć. Więc również przepada, tyle że w archiwum. Do tego miejsca nieczęsto ktoś schodzi, a już na pewno nie pogrążony w nostalgii Jack, który jest ostatnią osobą, z jaką Ianto chciałby teraz rozmawiać. Siada przy biurku i próbuje zebrać myśli, by napisać raport o dzisiejszych wydarzeniach, lecz jest to bezowocne. Coś przez cały czas zaprząta mu umysł, nie pozwalając się skupić. Pisze kilka linijek i musi przerwać. W głowie ma kompletną pustkę. Dobieranie słów jeszcze nigdy nie przychodziło mu z takim trudem. Odkłada długopis i decyduje, że to co napisał do niczego się nie nadaje. Gniecie kartkę. Napisze to jutro, kiedy... kiedy emocje nieco opadną. Powtarza sobie, że to tylko szok i adrenalina. Nie codziennie strzela się do swojego kolegi z pracy. Odchyla się na krześle, przejeżdża dłonią po włosach. Głupi odruch, który zawsze pojawia się u niego w momentach rozstrojenia emocjonalnego. Ponownie nachyla się nad biurkiem, wyciąga nową kartkę, lecz okazuje się, że i napisanie zwykłej listy zakupów przekracza w tym momencie jego możliwości.

Wstaje, przechadza się między regałami z setkami (a może i z tysiącami) kosmicznych śmieci i bzdurnymi raportami, których i tak nikt nie nigdy nie przeczyta. W końcu zatrzymuje się przy ścianie i uderza w nią z całej siły; raz, drugi i trzeci, aż w końcu dłoń boli go tak bardzo, że będzie miał szczęście, jeśli jutro wciąż będzie mógł ją zgiąć.

Kompletnie nie rozumie swoich uczuć; z drugiej strony nie chce się też w nie zagłębiać – nie chce zbyt wyraźnie uświadomić sobie, że czuje się zdradzony i... to boli jak cholera. Bo wystarczyło kilka godzin, by Jack kompletnie o nim zapomniał i znalazł pocieszenie w ramionach kogoś innego. To dziwne, bo Kapitan nigdy nic mu nie obiecywał, a mimo to Ianto ma do niego żal i pełen jest jakieś irracjonalnej goryczy. To pierwszy raz, kiedy myśli, że może być zakochany w Jacku.

* * *

Kiedy Jack umiera, Ianto ma wrażenie, że jego świat znów zmierza ku końcowi. Zupełnie jak po śmierci Lisy. Lecz powinien wiedzieć, że z Kapitanem nigdy nic nie jest takie proste. Po dniach katorgi mężczyzna budzi się, całuje go na oczach całego zespołu i wybacza im wszystkim, choć chłopak nie potrafi tego zrobić nawet w stosunku do samego siebie. A niecałą godzinę później Jack przepada jak kamień w wodzie, nie zostawiając po sobie śladu. Jedynie nagranie z kamery, które pokazuje, że, wbrew przypuszczeniom Gwen, nikt go nie porwał. Jack odszedł z własnej woli i Ianto nie potrafi tego zrozumieć. Owszem, zawiedli go, lecz, czy nie mówił, że powinni o tym zapomnieć? Że wybaczył im to?

Pół roku. Na tyle znika Jack i czas ten jest dla Ianto torturą, choć i dobrą nauczką. Nareszcie staje się częścią zespołu, wychodzi z cienia i przestaje się bać. Jednak chłopak nie sądzi, by mógł kiedykolwiek zapomnieć o Kapitanie. O tym niesamowitym mężczyźnie, który zburzył każdy jego światopogląd. O człowieku, który wtargnął w jego życie, niczym wielka, niszcząca kula, a potem odszedł, zostawiając gruz.

Czuje się samotny, mimo że czasem zaprasza do siebie Tosh, zdarzy mu się wyjść z Gwen na lunch i nawet z Owenem raz czy dwa udaje mu się iść na piwo. Lecz bez Jacka to nie to samo. Ich relacja była ciężka do zrozumienia. Nawet jeśli Ianto nie kochał mężczyzny – a coraz częściej miał co do tego wątpliwości – to i tak łączyła ich specyficzna nuta porozumienia. Chłopak naprawdę lubił budzić się w jego ramionach po upojnym wieczorze; rzadko zdarzało mu się zostawać na noc, lecz gdy rano otwierał oczy, niezmiennie czuł się bezpieczny i – pierwszy raz od dawna – kompletny. Śmierć Lisy go rozbiła, a Jack, mimo iż nigdy nie rozmawiali o tamtej strasznej nocy, pomógł mu poskładać się w całość. Na nowo nadał jego życiu sens, pokazał, że nawet po utracie najważniejszej w życiu osoby można się podnieść. I Ianto zrobił to z pomocą Kapitana. A kiedy mężczyzna znika, nie pozwala sobie znów upaść. Nawet jeśli jego serce jest złamane.

* * *

Jack wraca nagle i niespodziewanie, a razem z nim wracają kłopoty, lecz Ianto jest zbyt szczęśliwy, by się tym przejmować. Cały żal i cała gorycz ostatnich miesięcy gdzieś przepadają, zupełnie jak wcześniej przepadł sam Jack. Zwyczajnie, po ludzku cieszy się, że mężczyzna wrócił. Że wrócił do niego. Te słowa sprawiają mu dziwną satysfakcję i kiedy Jack patrzy mu w oczy, Ianto ma cichą nadzieję, iż tym razem zrobią to wszystko inaczej. Lepiej. Może nawet uda im się stworzyć poważny związek. Dlatego nie przejmuje się pojawieniem Johna Harta. Nie musi lubić tego piekielnego, aroganckiego mężczyzny, lecz z całą pewnością nie jest zazdrosny – bo w końcu nie ma o co, prawda? Jack jasno daje do zrozumienia, że chce aby ten zniknął. Więc gdy Jack – jąkając się i wyglądając na bardziej niepewnego niż kiedykolwiek – zaprasza go na randkę, Ianto się zgadza. Co prawda w podobnie nieudolny sposób, jednak, kiedy Kapitan opuszcza pomieszczenie, chłopak ma ochotę uśmiechnąć się triumfalnie tak, jak przed sekundą zrobił to jego szef.

Kiedy kończy się całe zamieszanie i, po nocy i całym dniu w hotelu, w końcu mogą wrócić do Centrali, to Ianto ma za zadanie upewnić się, że Hart nie zostawił im żadnej niemiłej niespodzianki – ostatecznie lepiej dmuchać na zimne, niż się sparzyć. Chłopak postanawia zacząć od przejrzenia zapisów z kamer – zajęcie żmudne i nudne, lecz jak najbardziej efektywne.

Wcale nie zamierza oglądać rozmowy Jacka i Gwen, dzieje się to z powodu zwykłego przypadku. Jednak kiedy już zdaje sobie sprawę, co ma miejsce na nagraniu, nie może się zmusić, by przewinąć ten fragment i jak zaczarowany słucha rozmowy dwójki, zdawałoby się zakochanych w sobie, przyjaciół.

— To nałogowy kłamca! Dlaczego w ogóle go tu wpuściliśmy?

— Istnieje nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że przełamał swoje życiowe postanowienie i choć raz mówi prawdę. A to by znaczyło, że całe miasto jest w olbrzymim niebezpieczeństwie.

— Co miał na myśli, kiedy mówił o Agentach Czasu? Nigdy o tym nie wspominałeś.

— To już przeszłość.

— Och, znów to samo! Wiesz o mnie wszystko, Jack. Dlaczego wciąż zamykasz się na mnie?

— Ważne jest tu i teraz. Praca, którą wykonujemy. Osoba, jaką jestem teraz. Bo z tego właśnie jestem dumny.

— Więc dlaczego nas opuściłeś? Dokąd odszedłeś? Nie, nie, odpowiedz mi! Dokąd odszedłeś? Powiedz mi. Rozmawiaj ze mną.

— Umierałem tak wiele razy. I tak wiele razy wracałem do życia – jakbym był przeciągany po rozbitym szkle. Widziałem koniec świata.

— Jak?

— Nieważne jak. Ważne, że kiedy to wszystko się skończyło, wiedziałem, iż moje miejsce jest tu. Myśl o powrocie do domu, do ciebie dawała mi siłę, by dalej walczyć.

Gwen i Jack na nagraniu patrzą sobie prosto w oczy, a mężczyzna, prawie nieświadomie, łapie jej dłoń. Ianto bardzo chciałby w tym momencie odwrócić wzrok, lecz coś mu na to nie pozwala. Ma wrażenie, że całkiem stracił kontrolę nad swoim ciałem – może jedynie wpatrywać się w ekran otępiałym spojrzeniem i oglądać, jak na twarzy Kapitana pojawia się zaskoczenie.

— Co to jest?

— To jest... To pierścionek zaręczynowy.

— Wychodzisz za mąż?

— Tak. Rhys mi się oświadczył. Kiedy ciebie nie było.

— Wow. Gwen Cooper wychodzi za mąż. Uklęknął chociaż?

— No cóż, próbował, ale rozbolały go plecy i musiał się położyć na kanapie. Wtedy mnie zapytał.

— A ty się zgodziłaś.

— Nikt inny by tego nie zrobił.

Jack przytula ją czule do siebie i w tym momencie wyglądają na prawdziwą zakochaną parę. Kapitan pochyla się nad uchem Gwen i szepcze jej coś do ucha, a ona odruchowo przymyka oczy. Ianto w tym czasie powoli odzyskuje czucie w dłoniach i natychmiast wykorzystuje ten fakt, by wyłączyć nagranie. Nie chce słyszeć ani słowa więcej; ma wrażenie, że kolejne czułe spojrzenie pary na ekranie przyprawi go o wymioty. Wstaje z krzesła i prawie od razu myśli o tym, jak to dobrze, że wszyscy są akurat na obiedzie – wszyscy poza Jackiem, ale on siedzi zamknięty z papierami w swoim biurze i Ianto wie, że najwcześniej zobaczy go za godzinę lub dwie, kiedy mężczyzna będzie potrzebował kolejnej porcji kofeiny. Wyłącza komputer, chwyta teczkę z listą zaległych raportów do napisania i rusza w kierunku archiwum. Uważa, że to najrozsądniejsza decyzja, dopóki emocje nie opadną. Nie od dziś chłopak jest świadomy, jak delikatną sprawą jest miłość. I wie, że jeśli naprawdę kocha Kapitana, nie ma prawa niszczyć tego, co jest między nimi swoją szczeniacką zazdrością. Mimo to nie potrafi oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jest dla Jacka czymś w rodzaju nagrody pocieszenia. Opada na krzesło w archiwum i prycha głośno na samą myśl o tym. Wychodzi to jednak dość histerycznie, a co za tym idzie, żałośnie.

Przez krótki moment rozważa odwołanie randki, na którą umówił się z Jackiem, jednak w głębi duszy dobrze wie, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił. To głupie, ale jest gotów przyjąć każdy strzępek zainteresowania, jakim obdarza go starszy mężczyzna. Nagle z całą mocą dociera do niego, jak rozpaczliwie pragnie jego uwagi. To cholernie głupie, wręcz irracjonalne, bo właśnie był świadkiem sceny, po której powinien być wściekły, zirytowany, być może chociaż smutny. A czuje tylko dezorientującą pustkę w piersi.

Niecały tydzień później, kiedy udaje się z Kapitanem na obiecaną randkę, wspomnienie nagrania wciąż jest żywe w jego pamięci, lecz skrupulatnie unika poruszenia tego tematu. W pewnym momencie Jack nagle przerywa swoją, setną już tego wieczoru, anegdotę i patrzy na niego, marszcząc dziwnie brwi. Jego przystojna twarz wykrzywia się w, tak rzadkim u niego, wyrazie konsternacji.

— Wszystko w porządku, Ianto? — pyta i kładzie swoją dużą, ciepłą dłoń na jego dłoni.

Chłopak waha się może przez sekundę lub dwie, po czym przywołuje na twarz uśmiech i kiwa szybko głową. Jack również się uśmiecha i już po chwili wraca do swojej opowieści.

Tej nocy Ianto uświadamia sobie, jak dobry jest Kapitan w ignorowaniu wszystkiego, co nie dotyczy jego i jego nabrzmiałego ego. A jednak nie wstaje z miejsca i nie wychodzi. Mógłby to zrobić, zakończyć ten toksyczny prawie-związek i uwolnić się od złości, bólu i zazdrości. Problem w tym, że Ianto powoli zaczyna sobie uświadamiać, iż dla Jacka byłby w stanie zrobić wszystko. Poradzi więc sobie i ze złamanym sercem.

* * *

Dzień powoli dobiega końca. Atmosfera w Centrum przypomina nastrój panujący w domu pogrzebowym. Tosh przegląda jakieś dane na komputerze, lecz jej oczy ledwie się poruszają i Ianto nie daje się nabrać, że Japonka naprawdę robi coś konkretnego. Ale i on uparcie próbuje udawać, że wydarzenia dnia nie zrobiły na nim żadnego wrażenia, więc nie komentuje tego i próbuje skupić się na raporcie, przy którym siedzi od ponad godziny. Jack, jak to ma w zwyczaju, siedzi zamknięty w swoim biurze, a Gwen wyszła razem z Rhysem. Tylko Owen otwarcie przyznaje się do faktu, że nie zamierza zrobić nic produktywnego. Siedzi na swoim obrotowym krześle i przechyla się mocno do tyłu, wbijając spojrzenie w wysoko osadzony sufit.

Ianto nalewa do szklanki zimnej wody i, stojąc z boku, próbuje uspokoić skołatane nerwy. Pracując dla Torchwood człowiek niemal co chwilę ociera się o śmierć, był do tego przyzwyczajony – a przynajmniej tak lubił sobie mówić – i od początku wiedział, na co się pisze. Nie był zły na Jacka ani na nikogo innego. To, co miało miejsce nie było winą nikogo z zespołu. Mimo to jednak wciąż nie mógł do końca się pozbierać. Życie uratował mu głupi zbieg okoliczności. Gdyby w pistolecie nie zabrakło naboi...

Zupełnie niespodziewanie uruchamia się alarm oznaczający przybycie kogoś do Centrum. Gwen wpada do pomieszczenia jak burza i sam wyraz jej twarzy wystarczy, by wiedzieć, do jakich doszła wniosków. Ianto wzdycha ciężko, szykując się na długą i burzliwą dyskusję między nią a Jackiem. Sam doskonale rozumie kobietę, jednak zasady to zasady i każde z nich musi się ich trzymać.

— Nie zrobię tego! — mówi ostro ze stanowczą miną. — Nie odbiorę mu tych wspomnień!

Ianto podskakuje lekko, kiedy drzwi obok niego otwierają się niespodziewanie i z biura wychodzi Jack. Jego mina wyraża, oprócz dezaprobaty, delikatne zaciekawienie. Mimo to nie odzywa się i pozwala zrobić do Tosh.

— Musisz — stwierdza Japonka, w końcu dając sobie spokój z pracą przy komputerze.

— Nie możesz pozwolić mu tego pamiętać — dorzuca Owen i Ianto niemal czuje się zobowiązany do dodania swoich trzech groszy.

— Takie są zasady — mówi, ale nie patrzy Gwen w oczy.

Kobieta zresztą i tak całkowicie go ignoruje, zajmując się przytoczeniem właściwych argumentów.

— Ale żadne z was nie ma nikogo poza tym miejscem!

— Wiemy, jak się czujesz — stwierdza delikatnie Jack i w oczach ma coś, czego Ianto nie umie zinterpretować, lecz wywołuje tym tylko większą złość Gwen.

— Nie, wcale nie! Nie rozumiecie, Jack! Wszyscy jesteście oziębli i samotni! Ale ja nie muszę taka być. Nie muszę, bo mam jego. Jest dla mnie najważniejszy. Okłamywałam go wystarczająco długo. To, co dziś zrobił było takie odważne! Był odważniejszy od któregokolwiek z nas, bo my od początku znaliśmy ryzyko. Ale on nie. Zrobił to, bo mnie kocha i nie zabiorę mu tego! Nie zrobię tego! I jeśli to znaczy, że mnie wyrzucisz, podasz mi Retcon czy co tam sobie wymyślisz, to w porządku. W porządku.

Jack podaje mu butelkę z wodą, którą trzymał w dłoniach i podchodzi do kobiety, zdecydowanie naruszając przy tym jej przestrzeń osobistą.

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że mogłabyś wrócić do swojego starego życia przed Torchwood? — pyta niebezpiecznym szeptem.

Gwen jednak wciąż patrzy mu wyzywająco w oczy i gdyby nie fakt, że jej słowa mocno go dotknęły – i, sądząc po smutku w oczach Tosh, nie tylko jego – mógłby poczuć do niej coś w rodzaju szacunku. Niewiele osób miałoby odwagę postawić się Jackowi, wiedząc, jaką władzę posiada mężczyzna. Sam Ianto piekielnie bał się konsekwencji, jakie poniesie za próbę pomocy Lisie, choć, oczywiście, tamta sprawa była skrajnie inna.

— Nie pamiętałabym innego życia — mówi chłodno.

— Ale ja pamiętałbym ciebie — stwierdza Kapitan i w jego głosie jest czułość, jakiej Ianto nigdy u niego nie słyszał.

Para przygląda się sobie przez dłuższy moment i w końcu chłopak musi odwrócić wzrok. Tylko raz w życiu ktoś uderzył go w twarz; było to jeszcze w Torchwood Jeden, ale Ianto dobrze pamięta to uczucie. Zaskoczenie, zmieszanie i ból – dokładnie tę samą mieszankę emocji czuje w tym momencie. Jakby Jack z całej siły uderzył go w twarz. Spuszcza głowę, mając nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważył u niego delikatnego grymasu. Jack i Gwen są zbyt zajęci sobą, ale może przysiąc, że Tosh rzuciła mu przed momentem pokrzepiające spojrzenie. Pozostaje mu więc modlić się, by Owen dał sobie spokój z komentowaniem całej sprawy – i bez tego robi mu z życia piekło, odkąd dowiedział się o jego... związku z Jackiem.

— Pozdrów ode mnie Rhysa. — Jack w końcu się ugina. — I do zobaczenia jutro.

Gwen niemal wybiega z pomieszczenia, jednak Jack jeszcze przez moment stoi w miejscu. Tosh patrzy na niego dziwnie, Owen nawet nie ukrywa swojej pogardy do jego decyzji, lecz Ianto nie potrafi się zmusić, by spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy. Ten w końcu rusza się z miejsca i kieruje się do swojego biura, po drodze biorąc od niego butelkę, jednak nie zaszczyca go przy tym ani jednym spojrzeniem.

Drzwi zamykają się za nim z trzaskiem i Ianto podskakuje lekko. Owen prycha ze złością.

— Och, co bym dał, żeby być cholerną Gwen Cooper — mówi z pozoru beztrosko, znów odchylając się w krześle. — Mógłbym wywalić w powietrze cały pieprzony świat, a Jack poklepałby mnie po główce i powiedział, że nic nie szkodzi. — Znów prycha.

Ianto nie wie, co mógłby na to odpowiedzieć, więc po prostu milczy, podobnie zresztą jak i Toshiko. Cisza nie trwa jednak długo. Lekarz podnosi się z krzesła i bierze z wieszaka kurtkę.

— Idziecie? — pyta, patrząc na nich wyczekująco. — Pójdziemy gdzieś i zalejemy się w trupa. Tosh?

Kobieta potrząsa leciutko głową, wracając do rzeczywistości.

— Tak, jasne. Daj mi tylko minutę, ustawię alarm na wypadek, gdyby wystąpiła jakaś aktywność szczeliny.

— Super. A ty, Herbaciany Chłopcze?

Ianto waha się chwilę. Rzuca szybkie spojrzenie w kierunku drzwi do gabinetu Jacka i nagle wizja „zalania się w trupa" wydaje mu się bardzo kusząca.

— Tak. Tak, czemu nie — mówi prawie obojętnie i uśmiecha się do zaskoczonego Owena, postanawiając zignorować ten głupi pseudonim.

Kilka minut później wychodzą z Centrum i bezgłośnie decydują się skierować do jednego z bardziej oddalonych barów. Mimo to, nawet kiedy kilka godzin później alkohol szumi mu w głowie, wciąż nie może pozbyć się z niej Jacka.

Następnego dnia wszystko zdaje się wrócić do normy – może tylko Owen rzuca nieco więcej zgryźliwych komentarzy, a Gwen unika ich spojrzeń, lecz poza tym nie dzieje się nic specjalnego.

Ianto nie może sobie wybaczyć, że poprzedniego dnia wypił o wiele więcej, niż powinien, wiedząc, że następnego dnia ma pracę. Cały dzień męczy go koszmarny ból głowy i nie potrafi się na niczym skupić. Ostatecznie przygotowuje wszystkim kawę, po czym ukrywa się w archiwach. Mimo iż jest tam cała masa roboty, ten jeden raz postanawia to zignorować. Siedzi więc bezczynnie przy biurku umieszczonym między jedną z mniej zakurzonych par regałów i powoli sączy kawę, jednak w pewnym momencie dochodzi do wniosku, że bezczynność jeszcze bardziej go męczy. Sięga więc po kartkę – zawsze wolał najpierw pisać na papierze, a dopiero później na komputerze – i próbuje napisać obiektywny raport z wczorajszych wydarzeń. Nie jest to łatwe – cały czas ma wrażenie, że życie uratował mu głupi zbieg okoliczności i właściwie powinien teraz leżeć w kostnicy – z tego co pamięta, obok Suzie znajduje się wolna komora. Stara, dobra Suzie. Mogliby zostać sąsiadami. Parska cicho na tę myśl. Lubił Suzie, przynajmniej zanim stała się psychopatyczną, mordującą niewinnych ludzi suką.

Mijają minuty i w końcu chłopak dochodzi do wniosku, że to na nic. Nie potrafi napisać nic sensownego. Ten jeden raz ktoś będzie musiał go w tym wyręczyć. Z ciężkim westchnieniem podnosi się z krzesła i przeciąga się. Musiał siedzieć w archiwum dłużej, niż początkowo sądził, gdyż całe jego ciało zdaje się być zrobione z ołowiu. Spogląda na zegarek i stwierdza, że zanim pójdzie do domu, może chociaż spróbować zrobić coś pożytecznego. Podchodzi więc do stolika zawalonego raportami jeszcze z ubiegłego wieku – zaczął je segregować kilka miesięcy temu, a jednak praca wciąż daleka była od końca.

Odkłada właśnie jeden z plików na półkę, gdy czuje wokół siebie dwa silne ramiona i otacza go znajomy zapach. Przymyka oczy, a Jack całuje jego szyję w sposób, który sprawia, że trudno mu ustać na nogach.

— Tęskniłem za tobą wczoraj — mruczy mężczyzna.

Jego dłonie wędrują swobodnie po ciele chłopaka i Ianto pozwala im na to.

Nie, nie za mną — myśli, lecz nie odzywa się ani słowem.

— Mogłeś zostać — szepcze uwodzicielsko i nagle Ianto czuje potrzebę ucieczki.

Chce uciec od Jacka, jego ust i dłoni, i tych wszystkich pięknych kłamstw, którymi Kapitan go karmi, gdy są sami; ale nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie wystarczająco dużo siły. Czuje się tak strasznie znużony tym wszystkim. Marzy o odrobinie stabilności w swoim życiu, podczas gdy Jack jest jej absolutnym zaprzeczeniem. Uderza go delikatna iskra gniewu i niemal odpycha go od siebie, jednak w tym samym momencie mężczyzna znów się odzywa.

— Nie masz pojęcia, co ze mną robisz, Ianto Jones — wzdycha. — Nie masz pojęcia, co czułem, kiedy ten drań prawie cię... Zabiłbym go, gdyby stała ci się krzywda.

Ianto odwraca się w jego stronę i widzi, że oczy Jacka są śmiertelnie poważne. To wystarczy, by zapomniał, jak zły był na niego jeszcze niedawno.

— Nic mi nie jest — mówi, sięgając do guzików koszuli Kapitana i ma wrażenie, że próbuje przekonać o tym ich oboje.

— I tylko dlatego on wciąż żyje — odpiera Jack i całuje go mocno. — Nie mogę cię stracić, Ianto — dodaje, gdy odrywają się od siebie. — Sprawiasz, że znów czuję się człowiekiem.

— Ty _jesteś_ człowiekiem, Jack — mruczy, dotykając delikatnie jego twarzy.

— Przy tobie prawie w to wierzę. — Powoli uśmiecha się i znów go całuje.

Szkoda, że to nie wystarczy — myśli smutno Ianto, lecz nie narzeka i bierze tyle, ile oferuje mu Jack, jednocześnie nienawidząc swojej słabości.

* * *

Patrzenie na niego w objęciach Gwen boli bardziej, niż chce się przyznać nawet przed samym sobą. Wyglądają razem idealnie; zapatrzeni w siebie, zatraceni w swoich spojrzeniach. Wie dobrze, że Jack nigdy tak na niego nie popatrzy – nie z taką miłością i oddaniem. Mężczyzna zarezerwował to spojrzenie dla rzadkich rozmów o Estelle, Doktorze, Rose i oczywiście dla samej Gwen. Ianto dawno już pogodził się z faktem, że nie ma dla niego miejsca w sercu Jacka Harknessa, lecz to nie przeszkadza mu darzyć mężczyzny gorącym uczuciem.

Z Lisą zawsze wszystko było dużo prostsze. Gdyby nie Canary Wharf pewnie byliby już szczęśliwym małżeństwem, a on byłby wolny od bólu, z którym nieodwracalnie połączony był Jack. Mimo wszystko nie potrafi jednak żałować zakochania się w Kapitanie. Jest w tym coś smutnego i niszczącego go, jednak Jack – miłość do niego – dają mu siłę każdego kolejnego dnia. Po Lisie nie sądził, by mógł jeszcze pokochać. Jej śmierć złamała każdy fragment jego serca, lecz właśnie wtedy na scenę wkroczył Kapitan (ze swoim zniewalającym uśmiechem i wspaniałym płaszczem) i pokazał mu, że ból i melancholia nie muszą już wiecznie stanowić centrum jego świata. Nauczył go na nowo kochać i doceniać to, co się ma.

Dlatego też przerywa czuły taniec pary, udaje, że nie widzi, jak starszy mężczyzna przewraca oczami i, ku zaskoczeniu Gwen, przylega do mężczyzny w czymś, co chyba ma być tańcem. Łatwo jest mu zamknąć oczy i udawać, że Jack wcale nie odwraca się, by rzucić kobiecie tęskne spojrzenie. Jeśli odpowiednio mocno się skupi, może też ignorować to, jak bardzo spięty jest jego partner i jak trzyma go na dystans, kiedy tańczą.

Ianto nie chce rezygnować z tych złudzeń, bo wie, że prowadzi to nieuchronnie do bólu i pytania, czemu wciąż ciągnie tę farsę. A to z kolei prowadzi do tylko jednego wniosku, o którym chłopak nie chce myśleć tej nocy.

Ten jeden raz pragnie zapomnieć, że jego uczucia są absolutnie nieodwzajemnione i zatraca się w Jacku.

* * *

— Musimy cię stąd wydostać! Ja mogę przetrwać wszystko, ale ty nie! — woła Jack, łapie go mocno za ramiona i w jego oczach błyszczy czysta panika.

Patrzy na Ianto z przerażeniem, może z nutą niedowierzania – jeszcze nie do końca rozumie, że nie ma nic, co mógłby zrobić; że nie może go uratować. Ale Jack to inteligentny facet. Z pewnością już wie, iż sytuacja jest beznadziejna, lecz nie pozwala temu do siebie dotrzeć.

Sam Ianto czuje się dziwnie odrętwiały. Szok robi swoje. Umiera, dokładnie w tej sekundzie, każda chwila przybliża go do nieuniknionego, jednak... jednak nie czuje strachu. To znaczy boi się, oczywiście, boi się jak jasna cholera, lecz nie potrafi z tym nic zrobić. Więc stoi nieruchomo i patrzy pustym wzrokiem w oczy Kapitana.

— Za późno — szepcze niemal spokojnie, choć i w swoim głosie słyszy nutę niedowierzania. — Oddychałem tym powietrzem.

— Musi być coś, musi być jakieś antidotum! — mówi tak szybko, że młody mężczyzna ledwie go rozumie.

Odwraca się w kierunku zbiornika, z którego wydobywa się kpiący głos. Ianto nie zwraca uwagi na słowa kosmitów. Nie może się na nich skupić, nawet jeśli bardzo tego chce. Kręci mu się w głowie i ma problemy z oddychaniem – sam nie wie, czy powoduje to wirus, czy wizja nieuchronnej śmierci. Ianto nie chce umierać. Nie czuje się na to gotowy; jest wciąż zbyt młody. Do diabła, ma dopiero dwadzieścia sześć lat i właśnie zaczął odnajdywać spokój w życiu, o ile można tak powiedzieć, pracując dla Torchwood. Ale nawet nie o to chodzi. Nie chce umierać, bo Jack... bo on znów zostanie sam. Znał go jak nikt inny i wiedział świetnie, co zrobi z nim jego śmierć. Będzie się za nią obwiniał, zadręczał, odetnie się od wszystkich, znów zamknie na świat pod swoją zimną maską. Ianto wciąż nie jest pewien, co właściwie ich łączy, ale _wie_ , że nie jest to już tylko seks. Od śmierci ich przyjaciół coś się zmieniło, stali się sobie dużo bliżsi i nawet zauroczenie Gwen poszło w odstawkę. A teraz Jack znów miał zostać sam. W jednej chwili waliło się wszystko, co budowali przez ostatnie miesiące. Przez mgłę otępienia przebija się głos Jacka i musi przymknąć oczy, bo ból w piersi staje się nie do wytrzymania.

— Więc cofam to, w porządku? Cofam wszystko! Tylko nie on!

Zawroty głowy przybierają na sile i nagle coś takiego jak równowaga staje się pojęciem niemal abstrakcyjnym. Chwieje się i upada, lecz w ostatniej chwili łapią go silne ramiona Jacka i Ianto przez sekundę myśli, że wszystko jest lepsze od pełnego rozpaczy głosu mężczyzny.

— Nie! Nie, nie, nie, nie, nie. Nie, Ianto! Nie!

Jack bierze go w ramiona. Ianto nie ma pojęcia, jakim cudem mężczyzna ma wciąż siłę, by siedzieć, jednak po sekundzie dochodzi do wniosku, że Jack musi być wyjątkowy pod każdym względem. _Stały punkt w czasie i przestrzeni._ Drży delikatnie, gdy przypomina sobie jego słowa. Spogląda na twarz mężczyzny. Maluje się na niej czysta rozpacz, a Ianto zdaje sobie sprawę, że obaj płaczą. Łzy płyną powoli po policzkach Jacka, lecz ten, zamiast je otrzeć, skupia się delikatnym głaskaniu jego policzka.

— To wszystko moja wina — stwierdza zachrypniętym głosem.

Ciężko jest mu zachować przytomność. Jego klatka piersiowa płonie bólem, a powieki coraz mocniej ciążą, lecz nie pozwala sobie odpłynąć. Jeszcze nie.

— Wcale nie — odpowiadania bardzo cicho, jednak stanowczo.

To naprawdę nie jest wina Jacka.

— Nic nie mów, oszczędzaj oddech — błaga Jack.

Cierpienie jest tak wyraźnie wypisane w jego oczach, że Ianto nie pragnie niczego więcej, niż siły, by móc przytulić starszego mężczyznę i zapewnić go, iż wszystko będzie dobrze. A jednak potrafi zdobyć się tylko na banalne:

— Kocham cię.

Nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział tego głośno. Zdawał sobie sprawę ze swoich uczuć, lecz zbyt mocno bał się odrzucenia. Teraz jednak, leżąc w ramionach Kapitana, zdaje sobie sprawę, że może jednak się mylił. Że może jednak, mimo wszystko, Jack go kocha?

— Nie rób tego — szepcze mężczyzna z udręczeniem i Ianto świetnie wie, co ma na myśli.

 _Nie rób tego._

 _Nie żegnaj się ze mną._

 _Nie mów tego._

 _Nie tutaj i nie teraz; nie w taki sposób._

Ale musiał to zrobić. To jego ostatnia szansa na to. Chce odejść ze świadomością, że Jack wie, ile dla niego znaczył

Świat na moment staje się czarny. Mija moment, nim znów słyszy głos mężczyzny.

— Zostań ze mną. Zostań ze mną, proszę.

— Hej... Było dobrze, prawda?

— Tak.

Uśmiech Jacka jeszcze nigdy nie wydawał mu się tak wymuszony. Przychodzi mu do głowy jeszcze jedna, pewnie już ostatnia rzecz. Wie, że ma zamiar poprosić o wiele, lecz tym razem wygrywa samolubna strona jego natury, którą tak rzadko dopuszczał do głosu.

— Nie zapomnij mnie.

— Nigdy bym nie mógł.

Powstrzymuje szloch, lecz łzy i tak płyną mu wciąż po twarzy. Chciałby móc powstrzymać falę zwątpienia, która w niego uderza.

— Za tysiąc lat nie będziesz mnie pamiętał.

Przymyka oczy. Ciemność jest coraz silniejsza, coraz mocniej na niego napiera.

— Będę pamiętał — szepcze Kapitan. — Obiecuję. Będę pamiętał.

 _* „Po prostu będziesz stał tam i przyglądał się, jak płonę. Ale w porządku, bo lubię sposób w jaki to boli. Po prostu będziesz stał tam i przysłuchiwał się, jak płaczę. Ale w porządku, bo kocham sposób w jaki kłamiesz." – fragment piosenki „love the way you lie"._


End file.
